


有雪

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Family Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean在一个雪天去接放学的Sam。</p>
            </blockquote>





	有雪

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小甜饼......

       放假前最后一天上课的时候，外面下了雪。  
       Sam从下午的数学课上就开始咬笔尖望着窗外铺天盖地的飞雪，静悄悄地发愁。他没带伞，甚至连一条暖和厚实一点的围巾都被他落在汽车旅馆了，这放学后该怎么走回去呢。他忍不住抱怨起从昨天晚上起就消失了的Dean，后者因为失踪了一段日子的John的一个电话就离开了汽车旅馆，丢给Sam一句"明天你自己回来，Dad遇上了麻烦我估计赶不回来"。Sam趴在窗口看着驶出视线范围的Impala时还没有觉得情况有那么糟，直到隔夜忽然下了场大雪（再大一点就足以让学校停课），而他差点睡过了头。  
       往日Dean通常会开着Impala来接他。一辆停在学校铁栅栏旁的漂亮得发光的车和车旁边站立着的俊秀青年总能为Sam赢得一些来自同龄人的艳羡目光。对此15岁的Sam心底谈不上有什么自豪或是得意，却仍然柔软地充盈着细小的喜悦。那喜悦在每一天放学后看到等待他的Dean那刻时便破土而出，向外探着悸动的青芽。  
      或者有时碰巧住在离学校近的汽车旅馆，Dean会步行来接他。翘着两条长腿坐在校门外的长椅上，胸前的护身符在阳光下反射着灿莹莹的金光。Dean从来都不懂得何为低调行事，相反他那年轻好看的哥哥会眨着那双美得令人窒息的金绿色眼睛冲那些女生们投去挑逗性的瞥视，然后在她们害羞的咯咯轻笑中对Sam得意地挤眉弄眼。那样子就像在说，嘿快看，你哥我多么厉害，你应当感到自豪。  
       Sam叹了口气。无论以前Dean有多么讨厌，多么玩世不恭，意识到他不会再像往常那样在校门口等待自己还是会令他心中泛起一阵空落落的失望。特别还是在这样一个鬼天气。教室的窗户上已经结了一层薄而晶莹的霜，外面定是冷得令人战栗。  
       Sam不知所措地又将外套拉链向上拉了拉，试图包裹住他只有一层薄薄的毛衣领子覆盖着的脖颈。他一只手撑着头，另一只手握着笔时不时在课本上画两道，沮丧得连眼睫毛都垂了下来，像两扇蝴蝶尾羽似的密密遮了他的眼睛。  
        _Dean每次都是这样。Dad一声令下，他就不管不顾——_  
       清脆的铃声在白茫茫的校园里悠悠回响。  
       Sam皱起眉，把东西全部收进书包，慢吞吞地往教室外面挤。人流熙熙攘攘地夹杂着那些对于放假的期盼的欢呼声，唯独Sam垂着眼睛，假期对他而言从来都没有任何区别。  
       "喂，可怜虫，没带伞吗？愁眉苦脸成这样，"他的肩膀忽然被人撞了一下，Sam回头，声音的主人——一个庞然大物，还在不断发出嘲弄，"啧啧，你这样出去，不怕被冻成干尸吗？"明显带有敌意的眼神从他头顶一路遁视到脚跟，Sam缩了一下，但并没有后退。  
       是Jack，一个打他转来那天起就看他不顺眼的大块头。Sam回敬道："不劳你操心了，谢谢。"  
       "除非有人来接你，有吗，小矮个？"Jack阴阳怪气地嗤笑道，不怀好意地盯着这个瘦弱的转学生，果不其然见Sam低下了头，"看来是没有，你的父母干什么去了，嗯？拯救世界？"  
       Sam平静的眼睛里逐渐蕴了怒火："闭上你的狗嘴。"他不客气地说道，趁对方没有回过神来的时候灵巧地几步溜出了教室门，混进了人堆里。这并不是说他害怕或是懦弱什么的——他真想就此好好修理一下这个傻乎乎的大个子，踩着他被他揍断的鼻子问他下回还敢不敢对他的家庭妄加置喙，一了百了。可是见鬼的，他实在是冷得就差牙齿打颤了。在冰天雪地里、浑身冻透了的情况下打架可不是一个好选择，显然的。于是他只是给了那家伙一个凶狠的瞪视就跑了。Sam气呼呼地将书包甩到肩上，大步走进楼厅。  
       人头攒动。他皱着眉往前走了几步，凝视着下面绵延起伏的高高的台阶和那上面被踩得乱七八糟的积雪。清冷的雪风夹杂着凉丝丝的飞雪扑在他脸上，冷得他一个哆嗦。  
        _你连食尸鬼都杀死过，_ Sam对自己说， _你的同龄人甚至都没见过真正的猎枪。你可以的，这只是一个见鬼的——雪天——而已。_          
       Sam咬了咬牙，又徒劳地紧了紧衣领，走出了楼厅。他的手凉得像是在冰水里浸泡过一样。  
       迎面扑来鹅毛似的纷飞大雪。风雪飘摇，铺天盖地像是要把世界都埋葬一般。清冽的长风撕扯着他裸露在外的每一寸肌肤，寒意砭骨。  
       不断有欢声笑语从耳畔溜过，那些孩子们欢快地钻进父母的车里或是伞下。Sam眨了眨眼，努力忽视着泛起的那一丝心酸。他抿紧了冻得乌青的嘴唇，小心地卖下台阶，克制着不要脚底打滑。一级，两级......他抬起头，隔着飞絮一般的茫茫白雪，忽然就一眼看到不远处冬青树下站着的身形颀长的青年。  
       那人一只手悠闲地揣在上衣口袋里，一只手心不在焉地撑着一把军绿色的大伞，伞面随意地朝一边攲斜，上面覆盖着的厚重冰雪一溜地滑落在地。他半边身子暴露在伞外头的空气里，被扑满了湿漉漉的雪花，白绒绒的一团，慢慢地化成积水流下。就在Sam注视的这当儿，那些精灵似的雪花仍轻柔地打着旋儿不断降落在他的皮夹克上。  
       Sam的心抽紧了。一种骤然热烈起来的感动与温暖混合着惊喜包裹住他的心，让它融化其中。他忘记了寒冷，几步冲下台阶，一直冲到那个人身前，唤了一声："Dean！"  
       他半是犹疑半是欣喜的声音被淹没在嘈杂的人声里。纵使如此，那青年还是听到了他的呼唤，朝他这儿看过来。真的是他哥哥。  
       羽毛般轻盈的慰藉从心底源源不断地殷殷渗漏出来，漫溢得让他整个人都喜上眉梢。 _哈，让那些嘲讽他的人都见鬼去吧——_  
       他几乎是立刻就扑进了Dean怀里，全然不顾对方坚硬的衣物上冰凉的雪水滑进了他的衣领。  
       "嘿，Sam。"Dean被吓了一跳，伸出口袋里的那只手拍了拍他毛茸茸的脑袋。"你没事吧？"  
       "我很好。我只是...我本来以为你抽不开身来接我的。"独属于少年人的清润嗓音里有掩藏不住的惊喜，Dean绽开一个微笑，放在他头顶的手滑至他后颈，安抚地蹭了蹭，又充满保护欲地向下揽过他的脊背，将自己的弟弟紧紧拥入怀中。  
       "的确是这样的，"Dean说道，暗金色的头发里夹杂着几片未化的晶莹雪片。他戴了一条围巾，那毛料上也沾满了雪花，"Dad遇到了麻烦的怪物，你知道的，三个Wendigo。我本来在帮他。但是我听motel的老板说这里昨夜下了场大雪，而我那蠢弟弟碰巧在那儿上学。"Dean腾出一只手揉了揉Sam细软的金发，惊讶地发现对方没有反抗，"嗯...而且他一定会忘记带伞。果然不出所料。"他低头，眼睛里盛着惯常的那种有点小小得意的神情，一般会出现在他每次恶作剧成功之后。Sam垮下肩膀，冷冽的风灌入领口，他一个哆嗦。  
       "啊，还有围巾。"Dean评价道，伸手探进Sam衣领里试了试他颈侧皮肤的温度，皱起了眉。他解下自己的围巾缠在了Sam脖子上，绕了几圈，细心地系紧。厚重的围巾让他弟弟看起来又是小小的一团，就像多年前他还只有五六岁时那样。  
       "所以我就回来了，Dad暂时还应付得来。"他心不在焉地解释，金绿色的眼睛被风雪柔化成缀满星光的深潭，清凌凌如同琉璃。  
       "没有我你会把自己冻死在雪地里。"Dean毫不客气地挖苦，却还是在看到Sam骤然放松下来的神情时柔和了眉眼。他用手摩挲着Sam被冻得失了知觉的脸颊和嘴唇，尚有余温的手指在所到之处留下滚烫的触感。Sam沉浸在带有Dean体温的围巾带来的柔软与温暖里，忘记了反驳一句。  
       "走吧，我们。"Dean拍了拍他的发顶，一丝丝冰凉融化在掌心。Sam顺着他的目光看到了停车场外面的Impala。她黑色的流水般光亮的车身点缀了冰白的雪，也是颇为好看。  
       Sam心里松动了一下，他恍惚地踮起脚伸出双臂环住了Dean的脖子："谢谢你，Dean。"他小声说道，眼睛在寒冷中愈发显得清澈无暇，一缕缕白气在他说话的当儿从唇齿间涌出，"你完全不必赶回来接我的，Dad比我更需要你的帮助，他会有危险的，我又不会真的冻死。"他把自己的身体全然熨贴着Dean的，雪花飞旋着落满他背后的衣服。  
       Dean注视着他，诧异地挑起眉。Sam自从上高中起就就不再像儿时那样于他与他亲密无间了。他常常与自己和父亲发生争执，因为意见分歧；他勤勤恳恳地读书，成为Dean口中最不屑的书呆子，哪怕是每隔几个月就要换一次学校。他不喜欢打猎的生活，Dean敢发誓一有机会他就会逃离，永远地，一去不返。而此时此刻，他正把头搁在自己胸前，拥抱的姿势好像他们八百年没有见过面一样。  
       Dean摇了摇头，眼睛里的惊讶变成了了然的欣慰。他看得出Sam是有多高兴他赶回来接他，在这个雨雪霏霏的冬天。纵使Sam永远都不会开口告诉他这种做法会给他带来怎样的安慰，Dean总是能看出来。 _总是。_  
       "没什么的。"他说道，眼底有湿润而柔和的情绪。"Dad不会有事的…所以我想我还是来接你吧。"他咕哝了几声，混乱地不知道自己说了什么，反正也没什么关系。在Sam和其它选择中，他永远都会选择Sam。  
Dean缓缓抚了抚Sam单薄的脊背，用体温融化了沉积在他身上的最后一丝冰寒。  
       "反正我会来接你的。"他最终说，低下头，下巴刚好搁在他弟弟的头顶。Dean犹豫了一下，然后轻轻地在他柔软的发顶落下一个吻。  
       "走吧。"当Sam从他怀里轻轻挣脱出来时，Dean温柔地说道。  
       一片雪花落在他长长的睫羽上，顷刻间消失不见。  
  
       END


End file.
